How long must I wait
by covalentblond
Summary: How will Quil be able to wait till Claire is all grown up and what happens when she is.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so this is my first story. I don't claim to be a good writer but I just felt like I need to tell my story. I am a horrible speller and I do use spell check but it will not always work so please try to not kill me over spelling. If anyone wants to edit for me let me know if not you will just have to over look the spelling mistakes.

Q POV

I still could not believe that it had all worked out and the bloodsuckers had left us alone. I had gone expecting to die but here I was sitting in Sam and Emily's living room. We were all there except Jake just trying to wrap our heads around what had happened. I couldn't wait to see Claire but her mom and dad had taken her out of town this week for which I was glad at first but now I missed her. I needed to see her so bad but I would have to wait four more days.

"OK dinner is ready" Emily announced. She had out done herself this time cooking a spread you usually only see on holidays. She claimed it was because she had to keep busy waiting for us to come back.

The food was great and we ate the massive spread in record time.

Once dinner was done all I wanted to do was go home and sleep so I slipped out early and make my way to my glorious bed. I hope we can have a few days off because I really need some sleep.

***

I went to talk to Jake a few days later after sleeping for like 72 hours straight. Jake was at the Cullen's as usual. I ran over in my wolf form. I needed to feel the wind and the freedom. I was excited today; Claire was coming home around 4pm so only 6 hours to go, but I had to go talk to Jake first.

I came to the edge of the woods and shifted and put on my cutoffs. The smell burned my nose but it was getting easier to be around here. Jake opened the door as I entered the front yard.

"Hay Quil! It is great to see you. I need to take to you about something. Come on inside." I reluctantly fallowed although I liked the Cullen's the smell could be too much sometimes. I took a seat on the white couch and he sat down too. "So what's up" I asked.

"Well I have been talking with Edward and Bella and I don't plan on going back to school. Edward has offered to help me get my GED."

"That's good, but you had me come out here to tell me you were getting your GED?"

"Well no, I was wondering if you were going to go back to school."

"Probably not, I know the immediate danger is over but Sam is not going to stop patrols and school just seems unimportant right now. Why?"

"Well Edward offered to help you get your GED too"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I will need a partner"

"OK I am officially lost"

"Edward is going to be my backer to open mechanics shop and since you are the second best mechanic I know besides myself I want you to go into business with me. Plus we have to at least look like we have a normal life to other people"

"Where is Edward going to get that kind of money?"

"Oh they have enough laying around the house to pay for it"

"Where do they get that kind of money? I now that Carlisle is a doctor but still"

"That plus a sister that can predict the stock market helps and they have had a long time to build it up. They have millions probably"

"OK sign me up anything not to go back to school"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I have just sat down and wrote four chapters straight so I figured I would go ahead and post the second chapter today too. I am going to have each of the first chapters after this one jump a few years so we should reach teen years shortly. Will someone please tell me if I should continue? I only want to keep posting if someone is going to read.

Ch 2

"What! They can't do that!" I was shaking so hard it was hard to think straight.

"Well they can and they are. I have tried everything to change their mind or to get them to let her stay at least" I had just found out that Claire's dad had found a new job in California. The trip had not been a vacation at all but a job interview. They were going to be moving to San Francisco in just over a month. They were going to take my Clair away from me.

"Calm down Quil you are going to lose it" Seth whispered to me. I took a deep breath but it did not help. Why should I calm down they were taking my Claire away! Things were just starting to look good. I had started to study for the GED and was going to take it next month. Jake and I were going to go look for a place to put our shop tomorrow and now this. Isn't bad enough that I will have to wait fifteen more years for her to be an adult but now I will not see her and what if she does not come back. Or what if she finds someone else because I am not there. I can't take it she can't leave me. I register that Sam is still talking but I can't focus.

"Quil listen to me!"

"What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"No" I am too busy freaking out if you have not noticed I thought.

"I said that her parents are going to make sure she comes and visits at least once a year, which is still not great but it is better than never. I can't talk them out of it, believe me I have tired. Her dad is going to be making four times as much there. You will just have to accept this. You can't go fallowing her either because that would look really weird or they may think you are into kids or something"

"Ewe you know I don't think of her that way!"

"I know that is why you are still alive but it may still look that way to others"

I sat down on the couch and barred my face in my hands. They were taking my Clair away and there was nothing I could do about it.

****

We were on the beach and she was riding on my shoulder giggling and pulling on my hair like I was her horse. I could not be having a greater time as long as she was happy. She was leaving tomorrow and I had convinced her parents to let me spend the day with her before they left. They still think it is odd that I like spending so much time with her but I seem to have convinced them that I would never hurt her. I would have to take her back soon but I wanted to do one thing first.

"Claire-bear I have a surprise to show you"

"Wat is it Qwil?"

"A special place that I am only showing you" I walked up the beach always and around the edge of the rock and to a special cave I had found years ago and was my secrete place to go when I needed to be alone but I wanted it to be our place. "Here it is" I announced and set her on the ground.

"iths prtwy! I wove it!" Clair exclaimed in her three year old jumble. That was just so cute.

"I thought you would like it" I sat down on one of the rock and pulled her too me. "I am going to miss you so much" She looked up at me and said "don't bew sad I wiwl come back n see you"

"I know Claire-bear just remember I love you so much and you will always be my special girl." We sat there for a few minutes and I stood up and carried her back to the car. I don't know if I could let her go.


	3. turning six already

Ch 3

I sat on Emily's couch almost vibrating with excitement; Claire was coming to visit for a whole week today. I had not seen her in six months. These short visits were never enough for me. I only got to see her two or three times a year which was hard. Sometimes I would run all the way to San Francisco so I could just get a glimpse at her but I could never go talk or it would seem odd for me to be there. It had been three years since the Young's had moved and Claire starts first grade in two weeks. I had already decided that I would have to go down so I could watch her get on the bus. Claire had known about the wolves when she was little but we had decided since she was not around to understand why she could not tell people to just let her forget. Now she just thought it was a story I used to tell her.

A lot of other things had changed to. I had gotten my GED and Jake and I had found the perfect place for a shop just inside the reservation but not too far from Forks so we could get business from both areas without paying taxes because we were on the reservation. Edward had built a massive garage with all the best tools. Since we had no over head, he just took 10% of the profits; we were doing quite well for ourselves. Seth and Embry also worked at the shop with us. I was living in a house with the three of them that I bought last year. It was good size so we had our space but it could get cramped sometimes especially since Seth imprinted last month. She is a really nice girl who just moved to Forks from Colorado. She is 24 and just got a job teaching at the Quileute School her name is Lilly. She had briefly considered calling the mental ward when Seth first told her but there was just too much evidence. Just then I heard the car pull up outside it must be Emily back from the airport. I ran to the door and threw it open just in time for Emily to put the car in park. I ran to the car and opened the back door.

"Quil" She yelled excitedly reaching for me from the booster seat. Claire's mom got out of the front seat.

"Hello Quil" she stated. She still thought it was odd that I loved spending time with her daughter but trusted me none the less. I lifted Claire out of the car and swung her around as she squealed and laughed.

"So what do you want to do Claire-bear?" I asked

"Go to the beach!" as she gave me a wink. I know she meant our special place. I looked at Mrs. Young and raised my eyebrow to ask permission.

"Go have fun you two" she answered as she pulled a suitcase from the trunk. I reached down and pulled Claire up onto my shoulders and headed for the beach. I only got one week and I was going to make the best of it. As we walked she updated me on everything that had happened since I last saw her. She told me about how she has a Dora the explorer back pack for school and a Hanna Montana lunch box. She was going to be in Ms Laura's class they had gotten to go meet their teachers last week. She told me Ms Laura was really nice and that I would like her a lot. I loved learning all about her. We reached our secrete place and she got down and sat in one of the make shift chairs I had made. "So what do you want for your birthday next month?" I asked. I always sent her a gift. She put her finger to her mouth and looked like she was thinking really hard. "I want… a wolf like from your stories" I smiled at her.

"I am already yours" I said as I swooped into a bow you only see in movies. She started to laugh and ran to hug me.

"I want a stuffed wolf doll so I have something like you" She still though they were stories but I would always be her wolf. We played on the beach all afternoon. We played tag for like four hours but it never got old. Sometimes it was weird how I loved doing these things when she was here but would roll my eyes if anyone else ever asked. When the sun started to set I told her we had to go back but she made me promise we would come back tomorrow.

I tucked her in that night her mom had gone with Emily to dinner in port angles so I was on babysitting duty. As I sat there watching her sleep I thought of how lucky Jake was. He imprinted on Nessie at birth but she had understood right away that he was hers and that they would always be together. I did not have the same promise from Claire she knew I loved her and was her best friend here but that could all change. And I was also jealous of the fact that Nessie was three and a half but looked like she was ten already. She would be full grown in just three and a half more years. I still had over a decade to wait. But it would be worth it.

Then I thought about before Nessie was born and Jake asked if I would date until Claire was old enough. I thought is sounded ridiculous but after they had moved I had tried going on a few dates but it never felt right. I just resigned myself to my right hand being my girlfriend for at least the next decade. I sighed.

I could watch her sleep for hours, I thought. Just then I heard the car pull up well I guess I just did watch her for hours well it was a great few hours.

The next day we went to Leah's for lunch. Leah had been a surrogate aunt for many years and I was required to bring her over every time she visited. After lunch Claire sat in the living room floor coloring. I sat at the table with Leah watching her. "I want an imprint" Leah said as she watched Claire "I don't care if they are one or ninety but I want to have this someday" she said waving her hand between me and Claire.

"You would too care if they were ninety" I laughed.

"You are probably right" she said with a smile, "but I still want it none the less"

"I will keep my fingers crossed for you" I was still not best friends with Leah but she had gotten much easier to be around since she was not in Sam's pack anymore. She was teaching yoga in Port Angeles now and that also was helping. She had actually become really nice. She had been a bridesmaid at Sam and Emily's wedding two years ago and was actually able to be truly happy for them. She was jealous of them for a whole new reason now. She wanted what they had.

I spent the rest of the week with Claire; I had taken the week off so I would not miss a minute of time with her. We had played at our special place, built sand castles, gone to MacDonald too many times, it is her favorite at the moment, went swimming, and watched Pocahontas at least 50 times. I could probably quote the whole thing to you. I had decided that I needed to buy another copy just in case she ruined this one. Before I knew it was time for her to leave. On our last visit to our special place she asked me "Quil will you ever stop being my best friend?"

"Never, Claire-bear you are by best friend, you are my girl and I will always love you" She smiled and hugged me before climbing on my back to go back to the house.

***

On her birthday I sent her a chocolate brown stuffed wolf along with a Dora birthday card. Her mom let her call to thank me "Love it Quil. It is perfect." She had gushed. I had been on cloud nine for weeks from that. She told me how she loved school and her best friend was Annabelle. Annabelle was an only child and loved horses and her favorite color was red. She told me all about school. She hated the school food so her mom always packed her lunch and how reading was her favoret subject. Finally her mom told her it was time to get ready for her party. "Sorry Quil" Mrs. Young said as she took the phone away "she never talks that much on the phone."

"It is fine. I love hearing her talk. She can call me any time."

"You are so good to her. I wish I had someone like you when I was growing up. My parents were always too busy." She said with a sigh.

"Um Mrs. Young?" I started

"Please call me Kelly, Quil"

"Um Kelly is it ok if I send Claire some books she said she like to read"

"If you want to Quil feel free"

"Thanks Mrs. Young I mean Kelly"

"oh when will Claire becoming to visit again? You know so I can ask for a few days off"

"She wants to come during Christmas break. So I guess we will spend Christmas there"

"OK thanks I will talk to you soon"

I went to Emily who had written down all the old legends and she helped me make them into books for Claire. Although she just thought they were legends I wanted her to know them so one day she would understand. Now I just had to make it through three months before I got to see her again.


	4. One Sassy ten year old

AN: So I see a few people have added me to their story alerts and I cannot be happier. I would still like just one review. Tell me you hate it, like it, love it what ever just give me some thing to go on. Please. I wrote an extra long chapter as incentive.

I was in the kitchen at my house making a pile of sandwiches for myself when Jake came in and plopped himself down at the kitchen table.

"What am I going to do?" he asked the air

"Mmm, about what?"

"Nessie" Jake said with a sigh.

"Oh" Jake had started to see Nessie in a very none best friend way about a week ago and with it being summer and swimming session. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in check. "Did Edward kick you out again?"

"Ya, Bella thinks he needs to lighten up. I mean she would kill me if I acted but as long as it is just random thoughts she thinks he needs to let me off the hook. I mean it is not like I mean to have them"

"How does Nessie feel?"

"She does not know why her dad is so mad about, but I think it is changing for her too, because she keeps wearing these tiny scraps of fabric that she calls clothes and asking me what I think."

"Sorry man"

"Yeah it is hard because I feel these things but at the same time she is still technically only six and a half. I feel like a pervert but man she sure does not look six"

"I know she is a total hottie" Jake shot me a murderous glare that had me back tracking quickly "I mean she is the sweetest and most innocent little girl ever" His eyes softened.

"I just wish I know if she was feeling the same way" Jake sighed.

"So Jake have you figured out next month's patrol schedule yet?" changing the subject quickly.

Jake had taken over both packs last year since Sam stopped phasing to age with Emily. They had two kids now. Sara is three and Hunter is two. Emily was still our surrogate mom and we had dinner over there at least once a week. Sam was the first to stop phasing but I was sure more would follow soon. I am sure Leah will be next. She imprinted last year on a twenty year old guy who was here on vacation. He moved down like two months later and they were married a few months ago. That was the last time I got to see Claire. She looked so pretty in her dress. I even got to dance with her, she was my little princesses. Leah's new husband's name is Kyle and he was from Alaska. He moved down here without anything. We found out he was good with cars so we gave him a job at the shop once he moved. He is a really nice guy and finally Leah had what she always wanted. She had a guy that loved her and she loved, she was not alone anymore.

We have had only one new wolf had joined the pack since the Voultri. Jared's kid brother, Ryan, phased for the first time last year he is about 17 now. After the influx of vampires left there was no need for such a large pack. Kids were waiting till 15 or 16 to phase so there had been a gap after Colleen and Brady. We were relieved when no one else phased for a while and we hope it will stay that way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jake finally answered.

"No have not even though about it yet" I was early it was only the 5th of June so he still had like three weeks to tell us but I was anxious since Claire was coming up in July. I had just found out earlier.

"Well can I have the 10th though the 7th off patrol please and from the shop if possible." Jake cocked his eyebrow for a moment then understood. The shop was staying busy and we were making good money. We were the only shop until Port Angeles that was honest and did the work at reasonable prices, but there were five of us working there now so we still had time for patrol and just time off some times.

"Is her mom coming this time or is she flying alone?"He asked cautiously. Last time Claire had come to visit her mom had said that maybe she was getting old enough to fly alone soon.

"Yeah she is coming by herself. Her parents are taking the time for a childless vacation. Emily even said that she can spend the night here one night."

"Good thing Seth and Lilly moved out last month. I don't think her virgin ears should have had to hear all of that. I don't know how we survived the last three years of it"

"One word: earplugs" Jake about fell out of the chair with laughter. We almost had to kick them out of the house. Finally they found a small house that they both like and move out last month to both of our relief. It had become a little too much for me. One can only take so much when they have at least another nine years of celibacy ahead of them. Jake pushed himself away from the table shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well I have to head to the shop. We have three orders due by this afternoon"

"I will be over as soon as I eat lunch"

***  
Claire was going to be here in just one more hour. Emily had agreed to let me go pick her up at the airport and let us stay in Seattle for two days. We had been planning her trip since the last time I saw her. We liked to plan out her visits so we had stuff to do besides hang at the beach but we still spent most of our time there. This trip we were going stay in Seattle and going to Pikes market and the space needle before heading home to La Push. I had never been to either so I was excited too. We were going to spend the night in a hotel so we did not have to rush. Then later this week Alice was going to take Claire shopping for school clothes and of course I am tagging along. Alice had relented that Olympia would have to do for the shopping trip. Nessie had stopped letting Alice dress her up so Alice was looking for a substitute and Claire wanted to go shopping for new school schools so it all worked out. Claire had met the Cullen's a few times but since she had left we had kept Nessie away. Nessie would stop aging soon so it won't be a problem anymore. Only another 30 min and she should be here. I was checking the board every 30 seconds. I was vibrating with excitement, people were starting to stare. I tried to calm myself and decided to try sitting down. My life had settled into an awkward rhythm. I worked at the shop about 30 hours a week, spent about 20 hours a week on patrol, I spent the rest of my time thinking about Claire and waiting to see her again. I was even more jealous of Jake now since Nessie officially felt the same way about him now. Edward just about ripped his head off the first time they kissed but Bella and Alice sided with Nessie so he had to back down. I mean they still had to wait till they were married for more than kissing, Edward is so old fashioned, but that was only going to be another few years. Jake was worried that Edward would insist on waiting till she was a legal adult i.e. eighteen but Edward relented that making them wait that long was unrealistic. Edward also would not let them be alone together just in case, not like he won't find out if they did anything. They always needed a chaperone which had become my job more than I would have liked. YAY! Her plan just landed now just a few more minutes. I stood up again. I could not wait to see my Claire-bear. She will be starting fifth grade this year. Only one more year till middle school, I shivered at the idea. I don't want to get to the part where she starts noticing boys and they start noticing her.

There she is I can see her now. Then she saw me "Quil!" she yelled as she broke into a full out run into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Claire, my Claire-bear" I whispered in her hair as I held her to me.

"Quil you are crushing me put me down" she demined. I set her lightly on her feet and apprised her for the first time. She had grown. She now came up mid-chest. She was going to be tall. Her hair hung half way down her back and her face was thinner turning more adult each time I saw her. She was growing up way to fast. She started tapping her foot at me.

"What do you want Claire-bear?"

"I would like to go get my bags sometime today" She was already developing that pre-teen attitude of I am a grown up.

"OK let's see if they have it on the carousel yet." We walked to the luggage claimed. "So what is going on at home and how is Annabelle doing?" I had talked to her on the phone last week but I always ask.

"Mom and dad are good. They are excited about their trip. They don't know why I would rather come see you then go on a cruise but they still let me come. Annabelle got a horse for her birthday, did I tell you that?" She had told me no less than ten times but I just shrug. "Well it is really pretty but she has to stay at the stables so we can only go see her every few days. Annabelle is teaching me to ride. I am not very good yet." I smile at the picture. I will have to go down and watch her ride one day.

"I am sure you are great at it" I assure her.

"I am still working on staying on all the time, but Annabelle said she will teach me to jump soon" My head started to race as I start to worry about her getting hurt. She could fall, she could get stepped on, and she could break her neck. I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Quil what is wrong?" she questioned me. I looked at her with pleading eyes and begged "Please promise me you will be carful and wear a helmet and only do small jumps. Please" She smiled and patted my hand. "I will be careful don't worry. I won't get hurt".

"Oh there it is" she said pointing to a brown suitcase on the carousel. I reached out and grabbed it with ease.

"Only one?" I questioned.

"Yep but you may have to buy me another one to take my clothes home. Mom gave me money for our shopping trip. She did not want you to spend yours on my clothes. "She smiled. I just shook my head. I would have gladly paid but I have a feeling neither of us will if Alice as anything to say and she will probably need two suitcases.

"OK let's check into the hotel so we can drop off our stuff and then we can go to the space needle."

***

I was just nodding off in a chair outside of the girl's dressing room. This was the fifth store and we already had enough clothes for her to wear for the next two years but Alice was unstoppable. Claire tired to pay at the first store but Alice was faster. I could tell Claire was a little uncomfortable about Alice paying, but Alice reassured her that she loved to do it, plus they could shop longer if she paid. Just then Claire emerged to show off another outfit. My jaw dropped. "Absolutely not" I said maybe a little too sharply. She has wearing a tank top that was too short and a skirt that was even shorter.

"But Alice likes it" she protested with a pout. I heard Alice hiss "I said no such thing" to me from the dressing rooms.

"I seriously doubt that and besides your mother would kill me if I let you get that." With her bottom lip stuck out she retreated to the dressing room. Where I could hear Alice telling her that she told her it was a little too grown up for her.

Our last stop of the day was the luggage store after all. Alice refused to just buy a big duffle and bought her a whole new set of luggage instead and then a new backpack that had caught Claire's eye even though she would not ask for it.

Alice bid us good bye after helping me load all of the clothes and luggage in my care. I was surprised it all fit in my Jeep Wrangler. She then left on her own do continue to do some more shopping.

"So Claire-bear what do you want to do now?"

"Take a nap! Does she ever slow down?"

"Not that I have ever noticed. It was really nice of her to take you shopping though"

"It was and she did not need to pay for all of it. "

"Well we won't tell your mom and you can just save the clothes money for later" She thought that over and nodded her head slowly. We stopped and got some ice cream before heading back to Emily's and taking a nap on her couch.

Emily woke me up when she got home from the store to help carry in the groceries for our weekly dinner we were having tonight. I would have to drive Claire to the airport tomorrow. The time always passes too quickly when she was here.

"So what is for dinner?" I asked Emily as I set down the last bag.

"Hamburgers, hotdogs, baked beans and chips, nothing fancy but it will feed all of you." She smiled as she set out the burgers and hotdogs on the counter. "So how did the shopping go?"

"Alice is a force of nature" I laughed "I don't think Claire will ever have to buy clothes again"

"Well I am sure Claire will need more clothes she will grow out of these soon enough" she said with a smile. I did not need anyone to remind me how fast Claire was growing. It was already making me nervous. I did not know what I was going to do when she started noticing boys.

"Why can't she just stay little" Emily raised her eye brow at me confused.

"Why would you want her to stay little don't you want her to grow up so you can be with her?"

"I don't even think about that really."

"Quil you are a man and I know you think about what it will be like some day. Of course, I know you don't think of her like that now but you know it is coming."

"Well I do but I mostly worry she won't feel the same or she will pick someone else over me."

"Quil just be yourself and love her and she will love you too" Just then Claire rolled over and off the couch landing on the floor with a thud. I ran over to help her up. She was rubbing her arm and looking embarrassed. I picked her up in my arms and kissed her arm. With Claire in my arms the world was right. I would deal with the rest as it came.

"Thanks" Claire said as she eased off my lap and made her way to the kitchen. The rest of the pack arrived and the night preceded much the same as every week.

***

Later that night I was sitting on the porch swing with Claire

"I don't want to go home" Claire says with a pout on her face. She is so cute when she pouts.

"Don't worry I will see you soon. I think your mom said you could come up over Labor Day"

"Quil…" she started.

"What is it Claire bear?"

"When will you stop wanting to hang out with me?" Claire asked. My jaw dropped. I don't know where that came from.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I did not want to say anything before but Annabelle says you are going to get tired of hanging out with a kid all the time."

"Annabelle does not know me and I have told you before Claire-bear you are by best friend, you are my girl and I will always love you" She smiled and snuggled in closer.

"I know Quil but I just wanted to make sure." We sat there in silence till she nodded off to sleep.


End file.
